


The Full Moon Cackles

by NeutronStarChild



Series: Neutron's Inuyasha One-shots [20]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Inuyasha-free Universe, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild/pseuds/NeutronStarChild
Summary: Koga looked at Kagome in disbelief. Was that asummoning circleshe was standing in?!?! Apparently Kagome had secrets she kept about what she got up to on the night of the full moon, and Kogawanted answers. Unfortunately for him, he'd forgotten about something extremely important, something that happened tohimon the night of the full moon. Because, from the look on her face, he wasalsoabout to have to give her some answers about his very furry secret.This KogKag is a gift for the etherealFawn Eyed Girl. You know I love you darling.And commissionedamazing art commissionbyClementinesGulag!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Series: Neutron's Inuyasha One-shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061819
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	The Full Moon Cackles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fawn_Eyed_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/gifts).



> Betaed by [Ruddcatha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruddcatha)

“What the  _ fuck, _ Kagome?!?!” Koga growled.

Never,  _ never _ in their three year relationship did he suspect her of doing  _ this. _ Sure, fine, she always seemed to be busy at the full moon, but, well… he was also preoccupied, okay?

But then he smelled the wafts of sage rising up, and he heard a musical murmur coming from the basement.

Then there she was, his girlfriend. The woman he was planning on asking to marry him.  _ Standing there _ in the  _ middle of a summoning circle _ with a fucking  _ cauldron _ chanting and dancing and carrying on.

_ Kagome was a witch _ .

His sweet little Kagome, who braked for ducks crossing the road and seemed to smell all the flowers on their morning walks. Who baked and kissed him every day just to remind him that she loved him…   
...Was a  _ witch _ .

When Kagome screamed, he probably should have thought more carefully about the confrontation he’d just had. When a ball of fire left her nimble fingers and singed the fur on his face, he should have reconsidered his course of action.

But he was taken by surprise, alright?   
Seeing her. There. Lights dancing from her fingers, her eyes glowing in the firelight.   
Finding out she was touched by magic: magic that cried to dance with the moon.

“Wait… wait… Koga?!?!” Kagome shrieked, looking at the smoking fur of the wolf staring back at her. Her fear that she was about to be eaten shifted to furor. “KOGA? What the ever-living hell?!”

Oh. Right. On the list of things Koga forgot that day, his turning into a full-blown werewolf was high. Shit.  _ That _ was why he heard Kagome’s words in the basement.  _ That _ was why he could smell the incense. Even wolf-demons had heightened senses if they went full wolfie, like he did.

So… Kagome was a witch. And he was a werewolf.   
And in three years, neither had mentioned it to the other.

“Y-y-you’re a  _ witch! _ ” Koga yelled, pointing his clawed paw accusingly at her. “You hid  _ this _ from me? For three fucking years?”

“Oh… right. You’re one to talk…  _ wolf _ ,” Kagome shouted right back, pointing just as aggressively with her hand… making little sparks come out of her fingertip. “ _ Koga! You’re a werewolf! I am talking to a  _ **_werewolf_ ** _ right now! Who is standing and yelling at me and can speak! How is that even possible?” _

“And you’re shooting fucking sparks outta your fingers like it’s no big deal!” Koga argued. Usually he’d cross the room so they could settle down and stop yelling, but… the sparks coming out of Kagome’s hands were deep green and crackled like fire, and he had a suspicion if he got any closer, those sparks would be  _ aimed  _ at  _ him. _

Kagome looked down at her hands. Yup, they were shooting sparks. She… probably should have tried to look less pleased. But it usually took a hell of a lot of concentration,  _ even on the full moon night she scratched her itch _ , to make her hands do that.

Rage was a powerful elixir.

Kagome tried to think back of when she knew. When the call of the moon was something she finally had to answer. She was… 13 maybe? Old enough to experience it, but too young to control much of anything. And her mom told her really early on that having the power of the moon was something she should hide. Because people were always looking for witches, for good or for ill. And Kagome liked being an ordinary girl. She liked hanging out with her friends and bitching about homework and going to college and dancing until all hours of the night and…  _ dating _ .

Witches didn’t get to date. And had to do absurd purification rituals (who the  _ fuck _ wants to stand under a waterfall and meditate?) and needed to constantly be on watch for demons out to harm them. Kagome didn’t need that crap in her life.

Koga came as a surprise. She liked the way he looked at her as if she were a morsel he could consume in a single bite. She liked that he was kind and caring toward her, even as their bedroom play left her tied up and begging, and often,  _ satisfactorily exhausted _ . That he was a wolf demon to boot?

Welp, turned out Kagome had a thing for fangs…

She figured the whole ‘magic’ thing. The ‘I could fry you if I was annoyed enough’ could wait to … explain. Because the only time she really needed to do anything about it was when the full moon stirred her blood. And… Koga always made himself scarce that day.

Now she knew why…

“It’s not my fucking fault that you made me ragey and now my fingers are all zappy!” Kagome huffed. But when Koga’s eyes widened, she realized that maybe, just  _ maybe _ , he was more afraid of her than she was of him. Mostly because… even though he was a werewolf, he was still  _ Koga _ .

Koga, for his part,  _ was _ afraid. Witches and demons  _ did not mix _ . Demons hunted witches, because witches were a threat. Demons sometimes ate witches for virility (which was stupid. Everyone knew witches often led to indigestion and  _ no _ extra… boosts to stamina).

This was probably the most absurd fight they’d ever had, but it was not the first. And some of the fights even got pretty heated (okay fine, at the beginning he was still playing the field a little bit, and Kagome got  _ mad _ ). So how the  _ fuck _ had she kept this from him for so long?

Right.   
He was a werewolf.   
He had his wolfie nights too.

He got bitten when he was a child. And in his tribe, it was considered an honor to be one who transformed on the full moon. True, werewolves were mostly bloodthirsty, mindless beasts during their transformation. This was not the case for wolf demons, who kept all their faculties under the werewolf transformation, making it sort of like a natural high for them. But… that didn’t make it any less tricky, nor wolf demon werewolves any less  _ hunted _ . So, he definitely kept it a secret from anyone outside the wolf tribe, though that didn’t keep him from  _ enjoying himself _ during the full moon. Koga liked to sneak out of the house and go running through the woods as fast as he could. He liked to howl at the moon and yip and scratch his face with his leg. Being wolfie felt fucking  _ good _ . He was uninhibited, feral, and  _ wild _ in ways he was not normally, and couldn’t even emulate if he transformed into his full demon form. He fucking  _ loved _ the full moon.

Then he met Kagome.   
The precious little human with the fiery temper that lit  _ him _ on fire.  
And  _ fuck  _ if his little minx was not  _ very into _ his fangs.

He probably should’ve given up the others sooner, but… it was hard to accept that he wanted to be with a human. Sweet and innocent on the outside with a molten fire core. And goddamn did he  _ love _ digging under the surface to see what was there.

He figured at some point he’d tell her. Because being wolfie always gave him quite the  _ appetite _ . He would get home from his revelries, curl up under the staircase and sleep off the last of his wolfiness, then he would wander up into the bedroom, hungrier than any other time of the month, and  _ claim his woman _ .

After he proposed, yeah,  _ that _ was when he would tell her.   
Because Kagome sort of needed to know about the whole werewolf thing— _ especially _ the high-as-a-kite-but-still-totally-lucid specialness of wolf demon werewolves… thing.

So maybe this was good. That now she knew. That… yup, he turned into a werewolf. With the snout and the howl and the paws and the ears. But not the man-eating mindless animal crap.

A puff of emerald green smoke broke both Kagome and Koga out of their stupors.

“Shit shit shit…” Kagome panicked, waving her hands over the cauldron to try to quell the overbaked spell now in front of her. Before she knew it, Koga was to her.

“Don’t burn our fucking house down, witch!” Koga drawled (a werewolf could drawl? Kagome had to be impressed). “What can I do to help?”

Kagome looked up at Koga, and realized that even as a wolf he still had his lustrous black hair (she wondered if he would be soft or wirey to pet) and his piercing sapphire eyes.

“Uh… put out the fire…  _ slowly _ ,” Kagome commanded, then scampered over to an open floorboard, sorting through what had to be ingredients.

“A trick floorboard— _ nice _ ,” Koga chuckled, trickling the bucket of water Kagome always kept near her ‘experiments’ over the flames. “Remind me to talk to you if I ever need to hide contraband.”

“Ha ha ha,” Kagome grumbled, pleased to have found the small sprig of holly berries she was looking for. “Yuck it up _werewolf_ ; I have _so many things you will be explaining to me_.” As she returned to the cauldron and dropped one of the spherical red berries in, she continued. “I always wondered why you were— _ahemm—_ extra affectionate after a full moon.” Kagome’s eyes narrowed as Koga’s eyes widened. “What do _you_ get up to that makes you so… _hungry_?”

“Oh. You’re telling  _ me _ that  _ I _ was the only one who seemed extra… frisky after full moons?” Koga sneered. Oh, he remembered now. He hadn’t really thought about it before: that moment when he walked into the bedroom after his wolfie night. Kagome leaning back in the bed, arching her back so her breasts stuck out, her eyebrow raised and a knowing grin on her face.

“You… I…  _ you’re a wolf right now! _ ” Kagome stuttered. Damn, Koga wasn’t wrong. After her night of spells and magic, she was always...  _ extra energized _ . She always just assumed that Koga picked up on that energy too.

“Well well well…” Koga’s snout opened in a cheshire grin, showing off his gleaming white fangs. “Looks like we  _ both _ get a little hungry after the full moon.” Then… there was a spark. An idea. A  _ suggestion _ that came into Koga’s head. “Hey, Kagome… if you could do  _ anything _ on the full moon night, what would you do?”

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Koga. She didn’t like the mischief dancing in his eyes… or  _ did she _ ? Why was her blood singing? She knew what the answer was. It was an answer that  _ perhaps _ , she and Koga shared.

“I want to dance,” Kagome answered. “Under the moon. I want to dance and I want to feel my power swirl through my blood. I want to feel the moonlight on my skin, making it tingle, and I want to sing in my loudest voice.”

“Do you want…  _ company? _ ” Koga asked. 

Koga’s  _ tail was wagging _ . Kagome tried not to laugh, but she couldn’t help it.

“What are you suggesting, were _ wolf _ ?” Kagome wiped the laughter’s tears from her eyes, plopping the holly berries into the cauldron and bringing the spell to an immediate halt.

“You and me, baby. Out under the moon,” Koga said. “Wanna join me?”

“Promise not to bite me?” Kagome smirked.

“Promise not to bite you…  _ tonight _ …” Koga corrected, but then his ears pinned back and his eyes grew soft. “I would  _ never _ put you in danger like that baby.” But the grin came back. “So… wanna dance under the moon with me?”

“Hell  _ yes _ !” Kagome squealed, and they both doused the fire and went running upstairs.

* * *

A dusting of snow from an earlier fall blanketed the quiet night, reflecting the cool serene moonbeams and giving everything an unnatural glow. It was a night for witches and demons, a night when the good little girls and boys closed their doors and checked their deadbolts twice.

For Kagome and Koga, the moonlight kissed their blood and sang to their souls. Calling them deeper and deeper into the woods, away from civilization and closer to their Mistress. Kagome climbed onto Koga’s back and rode him as he galloped through the underbrush, howling in harmony with him. At the answering sounds of other wolves, Kagome shuddered.

“Don’t worry baby; those are  _ real  _ wolves,” Koga declared between bounds. “Plus, I won’t let  _ anything _ happen to you tonight.”

Koga knew these woods, and on these nights, he was the king of these woods. No harm would come to Kagome in here, not when she was in his care. Not when… he was so excited to take her to his favorite place.

“Keh! What about all the witches and hags that roam the land on the night of the full moon,” Kagome teased back. “It’s not called the  _ witching hour _ for nothing!”

“I’m a lot more afraid of you than other witches,  _ witch _ ,” Koga rumbled, “I’ve seen that temper you’ve got!”

“I’ve never zapped you, not once!” Kagome huffed, but her joy was apparent in every syllable. Her blood buzzed and she felt the power of the moon swirl around her. A power that Koga felt, and Koga  _ understood _ .

Finally, there was a break in the trees, opening up to the most perfect clearing that Kagome had ever seen: as if it were designed specifically for them.

“My favorite place.” Koga said as he halted his gait “It’s mine but… now I want to share it with you.”

Kagome dismounted her werewolf boyfriend and gave him an enormous hug. His fur was as soft as his lush wolf-demon hair, and she could spend hours running her fingers through it.

But not at that moment. At that moment, Kagome wanted to sing and dance and howl at the moon. She wanted to connect with her spirited sisters and channel all the power that the moon had given her. So she stepped into the middle of the clearing, and she closed her eyes, readying herself to allow the spirits to guide her dance.

“You  _ know... _ “ Koga interrupted Kagome’s trance, his predatory teeth gleaming playfully in the moonlight. “Witches usually dance  _ naked _ in the moonlight…”

Kagome’s eyes shot open, but Koga did not break his grin. It was his favorite night, and now he got to share it with the woman he loved. And he’d be  _ goddamned _ if he didn’t tell her exactly what he wanted.

“Witches also usually zap cheeky werewolves,” Kagome shot back, but her grin gave her away. “So… looks like I am not going to do  _ two things _ witches typically do tonight.”

“If you think  _ this _ is cheeky baby,” Koga winked, bringing attention to how the moon reflected in his sapphire eyes, “you’re gonna learn a  _ lot _ about werewolves!”

“Bring it on!” Kagome yelled, and then she threw her head back and she howled, joined immediately by Koga.

[ ](https://clementinesgulag.tumblr.com/post/638542500847566848/sneaky-little-commission-for-neutronstarchild-to)

Artwork Commission by [ClementinesGulag](https://clementinesgulag.tumblr.com)

* * *

And the two danced to the moon as it traveled through the starry sky. And they howled when compelled, and they chanted and sang when compelled. As Kagome spun, she let loose the little sparks of energy that had pooled in her fingers, surrounding herself in a multicolor streamer in honor of the moon. When the magic touched Koga, it splashed against him, leaving not a single mark. Because it was the magic infused with their love, rather than magic meant to destroy.

And Koga galloped and jumped and howled his hellos to his brethren. He watched Kagome dance, his love for her overpowering the hunger of his wolfie night. He could not  _ wait _ for them to go home, because for the first time, he would not be sleeping under the stairs. He would curl up in bed with his witch, his Kagome.

“Hey Koga,” Kagome shook something in her hand, and her eyes were wide with jubilation,.“ _ Fetch! _ ”

Kagome launched something far off into the distance and Koga had to follow it, to  _ chase _ it. He lunged after it and grabbed it in his mouth before it dawned on him.

Kagome had just successfully made him fetch a stick.   
Hot  _ damn _ was she gonna get it later!

Koga stalked back into the clearing, making eye contact with his little witch. Letting her know that she was a morsel he was set to consume as soon as the moonset reverted him to his human form.

“You’re lucky I love you baby,” Koga sighed. “Because if anyone ever found out about that, I would have to eat you.” Then with a wicked grin, he continued. “In a different way than the way I  _ love _ .”

Kagome giggled and twirled one last time.   
It had been the most fun she had  _ ever _ had on the full moon.   
_ Never _ had she felt so satisfied, so free, and so blessed.   
But it was time to go home.

She could feel her power waning and thought Koga’s snout was shortening before her eyes.

“Koga?” Kagome asked.

“Ready to go home, baby?” Koga grinned, reading Kagome’s mind.

“Yeah,” Kagome sighed.

“Me too,” Koga growled, and he sat on his haunches and waited for Kagome to climb on.

They bounded back through the forest, back to the town and back to their street, and finally back into the little house they shared. Then they walked up to their bedroom, paw-in-hand. As they both collapsed into their bed, Kagome snuggled into Koga’s lush fur and fell into a serene sleep, and Koga never again slept under the stairs after the night of the full moon.


End file.
